


Let's Not Blink

by EstherA2J



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: About to Die, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Allons-y!, Ancients, Angst, Blink and You're Dead, Burning Worlds, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Choices, Don't Blink, Drumbeats, Endless, Enemies, Friendship, Gen, He Will Knock Four Times, Hearing Drums, Hearing Things, Hope, In Character, Poetry, Run!, Time Travel, Time War, Timey-Wimey, Travel, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor what?<br/>Doctor who?<br/>Who is he?<br/>Who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blitz Poem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16677) by Robert Keim. 



> This is a blitz poem. It is meant to be read aloud, quickly, hardly stopping for breath. For more info on blitz poems, go to http://www.shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/blitzpoem.html

Let's go  
Let's travel  
Travel through space  
Travel through time  
Time Lord  
Time War  
Warring nations  
Warring worlds  
Worlds destroyed  
Worlds saved  
Saved from burning  
Saved by the doctor  
Doctor what?  
Doctor who?  
Who is he?  
Who cares?  
Cares for friends  
Cares for enemies  
Enemies who destroy  
Enemies who try  
Try to kill him  
Try his patience  
Patience like Job  
Patience not endless, though  
Though he is ancient  
Though he is endless  
Endless through changing time  
Endless through changing face  
Face of Bo  
Face of woe  
Woe to those who attack the Earth  
Woe to those who threaten death  
Death must come to all who live  
Death is coming: Run!  
Run from daleks  
Run from drumbeats  
Drumbeats sounding in the brain  
Drumbeats knocking on the door  
Door is locked—he knocks four times  
Door that he must choose  
Choose to let another die  
Choose to give his life  
Life is precious  
Life is brief  
Brief like a blink of an eye  
Brief—don't blink!  
Blink and you're gone  
Blink and you're dead  
Dead...  
Gone...


End file.
